


A Start of New Mistakes

by oOoRainbow



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Car Accidents, Depression, Drug Use, Emotional Baggage, F/F, F/M, Marijuana, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, alchohol, i havent decided yet, possibly more ships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-05 05:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14610750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOoRainbow/pseuds/oOoRainbow
Summary: After deciding to move to Stardew Valley's Pelican town, Lynn decides she will start making new and better choices...maybe.





	1. New Beginnings

When Lynn decided to move to the little village that is Stardew Valley, she had told herself that it would be a new start. Away from the mindnumbing hell that was Joja corp and the constant noise of the city that kept her up at stupid hours. 

She'd shown up early, a night early in fact. There was an excitement, a nervousness, the lurch in her to want to go before she changed her mind and canceled the entire thing. Not that she could, her apartment had been packed up and she'd quit her job, even if she had changed her mind she had nothing to go back to. So, on the bus she was, all of her things had been shipped except a small knapsack she was currently using as a pillow on the bumpy ride. It didn't surprise her she was the only one on the bus, just the curly haired man of a driver to keep her company but they didn't exchange more than a few passing words. 

Her life was supposed to be different here, she was starting off with only a chunk of change, land that she remembered only in fuzzy memories and her grandfather's house. It was a long shot, she'd never been a farmer, only had the occasional flower in a window if she could afford a window at the time. ZuZu wasn't exactly the most hospitable place in the world whether you worked your ass off or not. Even to plants. 

Part of being different, she had told herself, was not getting drunk on a semi-constant basis but there she was. In the Stardrop Saloon, her second beer already half-gone. She'd arrived at night, only vaguely following the distant lights to buildings. The town even at night looked beautiful, had that small-town cozy feeling to it with flowers and lights, foreign from what she was used to. The bar was even more foreign, even if she'd introduced herself to Gus, who had introduced himself first and the man next to her, Harvey. As the night got busy she found herself deeper in to her cups with what little money she had, growing giggly and light as the bar filled with patrons. 

It was obvious she was new to Pelican Town, not every day a silver-haired heavier set woman came in to town. Compared to everyone around her she felt odd, although the perky blue-haired woman behind the counter made her feel a bit at home, complimenting her own hairs tone when she'd come in. Everyone had been incredibly welcoming but she hadn't quite bucked up the courage to exactly go around and say hello to what would be her new neighbors. With what appeared to be a busy night she tried to blend in best she could against the bar, even taking to a corner before everyone had filed in. 

More people came in, like a hazy dream she remembered laughing, the taste of beer making her mouth sour, the color blue? 

\---

Really, that's all she could vaguely remember.

The sun had woken her before anything else, a pounding headache making her wince as she guarded her eyes against the rising sun and took in her surroundings. There was a very vague memory of stumbling to the porch of her new home, if she could call it that. The porch was probably unstable if more than one person stood on it and paint chipped off like it didn't want to even be on the wood anymore. The land alone in her drunken stupor had made her laugh, not that she remembered. She did know, however, that she didn't have a key to the place yet and finding it locked the night before well..she must have just curled up on the shitty wood called a porch and passed out. Made sense with the tense muscles she felt from sleeping in an odd position. 

She was in the middle of trying to stretch herself out for some kind of relief when she heard a surprised 'Oh!' come from nearby, looking to see an older gentleman with a mustache as grey as the dreary morning looking at her in surprise. There was a moment when she wasn't quite sure what to say, 'Hi, I got drunk and slept on my porch I bet you are excited to have me' instead she gave a sheepish wave as he approached. "Lewis, im thinking?" She questioned and he rose a brow as he nodded. "I'm Lynn, I came earlier than you expect so I.." She gestured to where she was and he seemed even more surprised. 

"Heavens! You should have called, I would have prepared things much earlier, I am so sorry you had to sleep out here, goodness I knew I should have-" He rambled on as he came over to help her up and adjusted her bag, something about cleanliness that only made her head throb with the fuss he was making. "It's fine, Mayor. I promise. I was ready to get out of smog of the city but I really should have called." He seemed to relax just a bit, apologizing once more as he pulled an old looking key from his pocket and unlocked the door, handing her the key afterward and gesturing for her to go inside. 

A fixer-upper was a kind way to put it. 

In the back of her mind, while Lewis prattled on about what she had to work with; small kitchen, small bathroom, basically a studio, she wondered how long it had been since her grandfather was in the house that it got this bad. Cobwebs practically rented out the place, the smell of rain stuck to old wood permeated her nose and dust caked most surfaces, Lewis already starting to open the two circular windows. It sent dust flying and had them both sneezing as they covered their noses. "Lewis, really you don't need to help. I can get this cleaned up, its mine now after all right? It'll be good for me to settle in and get used to the place." He didn't seem keen on accepting that but his shoulders slumped and he nodded. "Your grandfather would berate me something fierce if he knew I didn't have this ready for your arrival but ive already made that a bust haven't I?" His chuckle held a melancholy fondness speaking of her grandfather and she gave him an understanding smile. "I'm sure he's just glad im here." 

Lewis left with kind words and encouragements to meet the townspeople whenever she got the chance, which she of course smiled and nodded for. If she was going to be living here it would be important but he had this look on his face like he wanted to say something else before leaving. It made her quirk a brow but otherwise waved it off, using her bag to prop open the front door as she tried to even gather what would be the best course of action first. 

Cleaning meant things were going to get messy before they got better, so, with her phone playing some random playlist from home she got to work. It took her a minute or so to find any kind of cleaning supplies, the bare minimum hiding in a small closet near the bathroom. With that in hand, she did her best to knock all the dust free from the ceiling and corners, squealing any time she thought a spider might have made contact with her. It took her hours; sweeping, wiping, rearranging, mopping and then finally taking the old sheets off the bed to wave the dust and dirt off. It was exhausting, her body sore in new places as she looked over the land in front of her, wiping her brow and sighing. "I have my work cut out for me.." 

With everything clean, she felt a bit better. Her things hadn't arrived yet but she had a bed, old as it looked, and the water worked, thank Yoba. The house had potential, it needed some tender love and care desperately but her grandpa had spent his life in it, so it deserved respect. Right now, what Lynn deserved was to clean up. 

The bathroom was small but it surprisingly had a shower above the small tub, good enough for her. Looking in the mirror she made a face, cheeks blackened from Yoba knows what and short hair a mess. It was in trying to wipe her cheeks clean that she noticed something on her neck, brows furrowing as she pulled her flannel to the side, mind going blank with what she saw. A series of hickies lined the lower part of her neck of and her collarbone. What the hell? 

She lifted her shirt off, examining herself to find that the same dark marks were splattered over her chest, her face going red. The night before was too hazy for her to remember but it was becoming very clear she had gotten to know one of her new homes villagers very well. 

She had slept with someone.


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn buries herself in getting to know her new home via work and meets a new villager unexpectedly.

Lynn had woken up sore the past week. 

So far, so good, as far as she was concerned. It was incredibly hard to pull herself out of bed every day but it always was, sighing as the sun peeked through the windows. In Zuzu she had black curtains that blocked out the sun, letting her sleep far in to the afternoon when work didn't call her name, rare as it was. Here, the sun practically called her to the fields in the morning so with a sigh she shuffled to the kitchen from her bed. At least her things had finally shown up, happy for her toothbrush and other things from home. Staring at herself in the mirror as she brushed her teeth her brows furrowed, seeing the now yellowed hickies still on her skin, she'd been desperately trying to remember who it was but only got small twinges of the night. 

_Hot breath tickled up the skin of her neck as teeth grazed her pulse, hands firm over her thighs as she was bent to fit him between her legs, head falling back in a breathless sigh._

She rubbed her face, eyes screwed shut as she spit her toothpaste in to the sink and sat it on the soap shelf. It was only snippets but never enough to give her any answers she wanted or needed. No face, the voice rumbled in her memory but no recollection of the actual person was there. It frustrated her to no end, taking her feelings out on her field as she went to work. It wasn't going terribly, her hands had blistered and were starting to callus but the area was starting to come together. Lewis had come by again the day after she arrived, settled in, bringing a bright-haired woman with him named Robin. They'd both been incredibly welcoming and she was thankful for it even if this entire town still confused her, everyone was so nice. She was waiting for it to backfire, for someone to burn her house down or chew her out for some reason. So far, however, the few people she had met had been nice, accommodating even. Lewis had given her some parsnip seeds to start trying her hand at farming and Robin had brought some extra tools for her, happy to help. 

While burying herself in to her work Lynn had started to notice her body getting used to the treatment, her clothes had started to become a little looser and the work got less hard. It was still a lot to upkeep but she'd started to get used to it, an almost motherly delight coming to her when she looked at her sprouting crops. In working so hard to make sure things looks at least decent near the house she had barely left it, the farm taking up most of her concentration and effort unless she very briefly stopped by the Saloon to grab a bite to eat and bring it back. She _did_ remember Gus and Emily, her brain had been functioning enough for that. Neither of them made a comment about the night either so they were either being tight-lipped or didn't know she'd had a tryst with someone. Being in the Saloon stirred some memory of it but not enough that she had an answer or a face to put to the night. 

So she worked instead, spent the first week and a half barely seeing a soul unless she stopped in town briefly for something, like seeds. Pierre was civil enough, very in to marketing himself, clearly. It almost reminded her of some of the higher-ups back at Joja so she preferred to keep their interactions short. The little place did make it easy for her to get a bit of shopping done with what little money she had left, something else that frustrated her when she was trying to piece together her first night, her lack of funds. There was enough to buy some bread, fresh jelly, and some peanut butter, which was currently what she had been living off of unless she got a bit of cash from fishing. 

Crescent Farm still looked like a mess for the most part but after a chat with the local fisherman, Willy, she was happy for how much water was on the land. The little islands made for good spots to fish and it wasn't a lot of money, but it was enough until her crops started taking off. There was a particular spot she'd love to put a bench one day, the south island had a nice maple tree near the shore and she found herself enjoying the time she spent there fishing. Which, during the end of the day, that is where she sat. The sun had started to set shining a lovely orange over the water making Lynn smile as she propped her pole up on a makeshift hold she'd made using some driftwood. Her mind had started to drift off, letting herself enjoy the noises of the night and the cool air. Until she heard a snap of twigs nearby, head whipping in the direction with wide searching green eyes. 

A person stood off on the nearby island and Lynn went rigid. Who the hell? "Excuse me?" The figure stilled and Lynn stood up, starting toward them until she tripped over her pool, arm reaching for the maple tree in a hopes to catch herself before falling in the water. Panic took her, heart rate skyrocketing as she tried to get back to the surface, ankle caught in the line of her pole. She could feel herself starting to shake, pulling and flailing to try and get the stupid string to let her go. 

_Freezing water filled the car as she tried to remove her seat-belt, voice raw from crying out to the front of the car with no response and desperately clawing at the belt that kept her in place. It was up to her neck-tears filled her eyes and she hiccuped a sob, pressing her face up against the roof of the car. She was going to die here, stuck and desperate, so desperate, she couldn't breathe, couldn't think-_

A hand on her wrist made her eyes go wide, then another, both tugging hard until the wiring broke and she was hefted on to the island gasping and crying. She shook, looking wide-eyed at whomever it was that pulled her from the water and quickly tugging herself away from it. A girl, a bit younger than her maybe with gorgeous purple hair and concern written all over her face. "Oh Yoba i'm so sorry, are you okay?! I didn't know you were here and I-Hey its okay, don't cry." She moved closer to lay a hand on Lynn's shoulder which she allowed, bottom lip quivering as she tried to catch her breath, calm herself. "I'm sorry, sorry-I-I don't-" The girl simply shook her head and rubbed a hand over her arm letting Lynn try to calm herself. 

"I didn't know you had moved in yet." The other broke the silence and Lynn looked at her quietly. "I used to explore around here all the time, I knew I wouldn't be able to anymore with someone moving in so I thought i'd get it done before that but-here you are." She smiled and Lynn blinked, giving her a soft one, even if it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm Abigail, i'm so sorry I scared you and your pole line snapped too." Honestly, Lynn couldn't have cared less about the pole at the moment, she just wanted to get away from the water, standing up on shaking legs. "Its okay, Abigail. I haven't had time or energy to go around introducing myself." She held out a hand and Abigail gave it a shake. "I'm Lynn, thank you, for pulling me out of the water. The line had gotten tangled up around something and then me when I fell in..explains why I wasn't catching anything." She was using the humor to calm herself but if Abigail noticed, she didn't say anything. "I'm gonna go dry off and probably call it a night, you can still wander around if you want just..be careful." Bidding Abigail a goodnight she made a quick pace back to her home, trying to push the things she could remember away, tears starting to bud in her eyes again as she rushed to the bathroom, peeling off her clothes. 

If she could trade her fuzzy memories from her night at the bar for her all too clear ones from a year ago, she would.

\-----

When the sun woke her up the next morning, Lynn didn't want to get out of bed more than usual. The memories from yesterday sent a cold-chill up her back as she covered her face with her blanket. "No. It's over, forget." Her hands clasped over her ears, taking slow breaths and willing herself to think about other things. It was so cold. The fireplace had yet to be lit and until now she hadn't minded the chill, forcing herself out of bed to start it up. It took a few tries, concentrating all her effort on getting a fire to take until she was finally blessed with one, sitting close to the warmth until it seemed to do the trick. "It's a new day, Lynn." Taking a deep breath through her nose she stood up, dressing warmly for the day, her sweater loose enough not to hinder her as she started on her field-work. It surprised her when she came out to see Abigail looking over the sprouts in the ground, blinking as she greeted her with a soft. "Hey." The girl jumped, a hand on her chest as she laughed, giving her a smile. 

"Morning! Sorry, didn't know when you'd get up but I wanted to make sure you were alright. I put your pole up against your house last night but uh-you seemed pretty shaken." Lynn wasn't expecting her at all, it surprised her, in a nice way. "Oh, um, thank you. I'm fine, really, I was just shaken yesterday." The smile she gave was a lie but Abigail didn't seem to mind. "Glad to hear." She turned from looking at the crops to look more at Lynn, making her nervous. Life had made her self-conscious and even the nicest people could be cruel with their eyes. The farm had been doing good things for her but that didn't mean anything, starting to shrink as Abigail looked at her before she smiled. "I love your hair by the way. Are you doing to the Egg Festival tomorrow?" She was thankful for the subject change but this was her first time hearing about a festival. "Egg Festival?" 

"Yeah! We have it every year in the town square, big buffet, everyone shows up. We eat, celebrate, the egg hunt is the best part. If you can beat me anyway." A wink followed and Lynn found herself chuckling despite herself as she grabbed her watering can. "You should come, it would be good to meet everyone and I mean, free food." The smile she gave made it very tantalizing even if social gatherings were not her favorite things in the world. "Alright, alright. I'll think about checking it out, _maybe_." That seemed to be enough for her, hands on her hips in a proud display even if it wasn't a for-sure thing. To her, apparently, it was.

"Great! If you don't, i'll come get you. It'll be fun, I swear." Even if Lynn didn't know Abigail that well, she was glad for her company getting her mind off things, she was nice, good at keeping the talk casual. She stuck around for a little while, letting Lynn tend to her crops and asking a few questions, nothing too serious but trying to pick her brain about Zuzu, why she moved, the standard questions most everyone seemed to ask her when she arrived. Eventually, she had to go, something about seeing a friend. It left Lynn to think, as she always did when she was alone. Maybe having some friends might be a good idea and Abigail was nice, didnt really pry, even offered to help with her crops when she'd been there. She would go to the Egg Festival tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! I'm still very new to this so any comments or suggests are greatly appreciated and thank you for reading! Some short/slow chapters here in the beginning but don't worry things will start picking up!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! So this is my first ever fanfiction and I am going to do my best! Any feedback would be fantastic, or comments. Im not sure who I want the final pairing to end up being so I suppose we will just wait and see C;


End file.
